School Life Part 4
by AllenxEdward
Summary: The final part. Roy and Edward graduated. Edward is studying to become a chemist and Roy is working for the Ministry of Magic. What happens when they are pulled into the final battle at Hogwarts? Royed. Yaoi! Character death. Warning: You might cry, I did. Image by Stillnotginger10
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter, after saying this four times, you should know by now.

Chapter 1

Ropy walked to the kitchen and found Edward on the phone while he fixed coffee.

Edward and Roy had adjusted well to the muggle way of like. It was necessary for Edward, since the ministry of magic still had their ban on 'half-breeds' in the working magic world illegal.

Edward hung up the phone and sighed.

Roy walked over and held his husband, and gently kissed his neck. "What's wrong dear?"

"Paninya called in sick. They asked if I can work again tonight on overtime."

"And did you say yes?"

"Of course I said yes. I'm a college student, I need the money." Edward shrugged and poured coffee into cups for himself and Roy.

Roy gently pushed Edward' s bangs back. "You look sick. You are swamped with school and this extra work is hard on you, plus it's the full moon tomorrow."

"I'll be fine. I'll just take tomorrow off." Edward handed him his coffee.

Roy sat at the table and their owl flew in and dropped off the Daily Prophet. Roy read the paper as Edward got ready for school.

Roy was training to be an auror ever since he graduated from Hogwarts. He was top in his class.

Edward walked out with his messenger bag full of textbooks and his red scrubs. "Roy have you seen my I.D., I can't find it."

Roy smiled as he watched Edward hunt. He was so lost in the morning. Roy picked up Edward's I.D., "On the table."

They finished getting ready and got in the car. Roy drove Edward to college for his morning class.

Edward was studying to be a chemist. He loved how closely chemistry was related to alchemy, and how broad the muggle pursuit of it was.

Edward kissed Roy. "Pick me up at four?" Edward asked.

"Of course." Roy kissed him back before driving to a telephone booth to go to work.

####

Roy was right on time as he drove into the parking lot, he smiled when he saw Edward sitting on a bench, cross-legged, reading and writing from a textbook. Edward was wearing red scrubs with his hair in a ponytail. "Nurse Mustang, paging nurse Mustang. Your ride is here."

Roy said into his hand, trying to sound like an intercom."

Edward looked up and smiled. "About time." Edward packed up his books and got in the car.

"Are you okay?"

Edward nodded. "I'm fine."

"You're not overworking yourself, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. I took a nap during lunch. I'm rested."

Roy shook his head, but he drove him to the hospital.

Edward kissed Roy and got out of the car.

"Call me when you get off the clock."

Edward smiled. "Alright. Go home and get some rest."

"I wish I could the same to you."

"Goodnight Roy." Edward walked to the hospital's entrance.

Roy loved how muggles were so blind to magic, Edward's automail arm looked like flesh to them, so he didn't have to hide it.

Roy drove home and made some pasta. It was easy enough for him to make without burning the house down. Roy set Edward's dinner in the microwave so he could eat when he gets home.

The phone rang and he walked over and answered it, he wasn't expecting Edward's until around midnight.

"Hello?"

"Roy Mustang? This is Dr. Marco. I'm calling to ask if you can come get Edward, he passed out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Passed out?" Roy asked.

"I believe it is from over work, would you mind coming and picking him up?"

"Of course not. I'll be right there." Roy hung up the phone and grabbed a coat and his keys. He drove to the hospital and walked to the receptionist. "Where can I find Edward?"

Rebecca, the receptionist, smiled. "Roy! So good to see you."

"Yeah. Hey Rebecca. I need to find Edward, where is he?"

"Hold on." She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Sheska, can you come get Roy?" She hung up the phone. "Sheska will take you to Edward." She winked at him.

Roy cleared his throat. "I'm a married man."

"I know, but that doesn't keep me from dreaming."

Sheska walked in. "Roy, he's in the lounge, follow me."

Roy walked with her to the medical staff's lounge.

Edward was laying on the couch, sleeping. He was pale and cold sweating. Dr. Marco was with him, making sure that he was okay.

"Is it okay if I take him home?"

"Yes. Just make sure that he rests. He has the day off tomorrow; don't let him go to school."

Roy nodded and walked out to his car. He set Edward in his car and drove him home. Roy cleaned Edward up and got him dressed before laying him down to bed. Roy kissed Edward. Roy got ready for bed himself and laid beside Edward. He held him close and fell asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward coughed and opened his eyes when something wet was draped over his forehead. "R-Roy?"

"Hey." Roy smiled and kissed Edward's hot cheek. "You have your sickness today. You have a fever of 103."

Edward coughed. "I'm thirsty."

Roy helped Edward sit up and handed him a glass of water he had prepared.

Edward drank his glass and Roy helped him lay back down. "What happened last night?"

"You passed out, exhaustion and lycanthropy probably."

Edward's hand gently touched his right shoulder.

Roy looked at the window. "It's raining; want me to give your stumps a massage?"

Edward nodded.

Roy gently massaged Edward's shoulder first. He felt bad for Edward, having his lycanthropy sickness and aching stumps on the same day probably sucked.

Edward fell asleep as Roy soothed his aching stumps.

Roy walked out and made some tea.

Normally when Edward was out with his lycanthropy, Roy took the days off too.

Edward slept for several hours until dinner.

Roy waked him up so he would eat something.

The Wolf's Heart worked wonders on the full moon's effect, but it intensified the lycanthropy sickness.

Edward coughed and ate slowly. Once he was done, Roy let Edward lie back down and go to sleep.

Roy picked up his wand and sound proofed the house so the neighbors wouldn't hear Edward's changing screams.

Roy walked downstairs and sat on the couch, turning the tv on to watch the quidditch game. He heard Edward's screams, but Edward always told him that he didn't like Roy watching him transform so Roy stayed in the living room. Roy heard clicking of claws on the tile floor.

A golden wolf jumped onto the couch and laid its head in Roy's lap.

Roy smiled and pet Edward. "Sleep well?"

Edward nodded. He set up and watched the game with Roy. Edward barked, trying to say something to Roy.

"Ed, you know I can't understand you in that form."

Edward gave a high pitched whine.

"Alright, I'll do the talking." Roy wrapped an arm around Edward and kissed his muzzle. "Red or blue team?"

Edward barked.

"Red?"

Edward nodded.

"Alright. If your team wins, I'll cook dinner tomorrow."

Edward gave him a look and barked.

Roy knew what he meant. "I know I am not going to cook, but I will let you choose the take out."

Edward shrugged.

"Same deal goes for you if I win. Shake on it?"

Edward gave Roy his paw and they shook. They watched the game together. Edward's tail hitting Roy as it wagged.

Roy didn't mind, he loved it.

Edward's team won. Edward laughed and he licked Roy's face.

They went to bed; Edward jumped up and curled against Roy.

Roy smiled and kissed his love. "I love you."

Edward barked an 'I love you too'.

Roy smiled and ran his fingers through his husband's fur. Roy had told Edward several times that not only was Edward beautiful as a human, but he was a very beautiful wolf too. Edward's fur was as fine as his hair and he smelled just like his human form. Roy watched as Edward slept.

Edward turned in his sleep and woke up. He looked up at Roy and licked his cheek. He tilted his head a little.

Roy held him and kissed his forehead. "Nothing is wrong. I just had something on my mind."

The two fell asleep together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roy opened his eyes and yawned.

Their alarm clock sounded. Roy picked up his wand and flicked it to turn off the alarm.

Edward turned over in his sleep.

Roy kissed Edward and gently held him. "Wake up."

Edward opened his golden eyes and looked up at Roy and yawned. "Morning."

"Morning." Roy smiled and gently patted Edward's naked ass.

"It's too early in the morning for you to be sexual." Edward mumbled.

"No, it's not. At least I'm not the one naked lying next to his somewhat clothed lover." Roy said, all he had on were pajama bottoms, but that was one more piece of clothing than Edward had.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm going to make some coffee."

"No." Roy wrapped an arm around Edward's little waist. Roy pinned him down and started kissed Edward. "I love you."

"I love you too. Roy, I have college. I need to get to class."

Roy kissed Edward. "I know, but you have afternoon classes today and since its Tuesday you don't have work tonight. So it's okay if I ask, please?"

Edward kissed Roy. "You sound like I mistreat you."

Roy gave his lover puppy dog eyes. "One round?"

Edward sighed. "Okay." He gently ran his flesh hand through Roy's soft black hair. "One round, okay?"

Roy smiled and stripped down and kissed Edward's body.

"Just don't be too rough on me."

**CAUTION! If you do not want to read lemon skip down to next bold print.**

"I'll keep it so you only walk with a slight limp." Roy smirked as he teased Edward's entrance with his fingers, making Edward shiver.

"I'm ready. Just take me."

"Alright." Roy stretched Edward and slowly slid his member in.

Edward moaned, he loved the feeling of Roy inside him.

Roy moaned softly as Ed's tightness squeezed around his member. Roy thrust, wanting more.

Edward arched his back as he moaned. He wrapped his legs around Roy's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. Edward kissed Roy and had a little tongue action as Roy loved Edward.

One of Roy's hands stroked Edward's thigh before moving to his member and pumping it.

Edward screamed and orgasmed into Roy's hand.

Roy licked up Edward's release before cumming inside Edward. He pulled out and laid beside his partner. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Safe to return if you skipped the lemon.**

Roy held Edward. "Edward, I couldn't ask for a better life."

"I could be human." Edward said softly.

"I love the wolf Edward just as much as my human form one." Roy smiled and kissed Edward.

"By the way, I want pizza tonight for you losing the game."

"I can pick up a pizza. That is simple enough."

Edward kissed Roy's cheek. "I couldn't ask for a better husband."

"You were expecting to marry another guy?"

"No. You know what I mean." Edward laughed.

"Yes dear." Roy smiled and kissed Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two showered and got dressed. Edward walked downstairs and Al's owl came in and dropped off a letter. Edward picked it up and read.

Roy walked in. "How's Al doing?"

"He's doing fine. He started his seventh year." Edward said, summarizing the letter. "A lot of students aren't at Hogwarts anymore."

"Really?"

"Do you think he-who-must-not-be-named is back?" Edward asked.

Roy nodded. "The ministry says so and I believe your friend, Harry Potter."

Edward nodded.

"Something wrong?"

"He use to recruit half breeds, you don't think he would come here after me, do you?"

"You can fight him, refuse."

"What if he uses you as leverage?"

"Still don't join him. I'm sorry. I would rather die and let you escape than watch him force you to kill innocent people."

Edward nodded. "I'm the same way if he tries to use you."

Roy smiled and kissed Edward, "Alright, nothing back will happen, okay? Now enough of the doom and gloom. You have organic chemistry, calculus, and literature analysis today, right?"

"No. I have literature analysis tomorrow, I have art appreciation."

"That class seems more of my speed. I could just sit and look at a picture for an hour and a half appreciating it for a grade, even though I would hate it by then."

Edward laughed. "No, we analysis it and look at why the creator would make it."

"That sounds more like it should be named art analysis."

Edward smiled. "It is easy. You would enjoy it."

"I can't see how you understand all of this muggle stuff." Roy said looking through Edward's textbooks.

Edward showed him a paged and tried to explain some chemistry to him.

Roy looked at Edward with a blank stare. "And that is why you are the smart one in the marriage."

Edward smiled and got ready for class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roy looked at a phone book and called a restaurant called 'The Sky'. Roy booked at table for two in the reserved section.

Edward and Roy would be celebrating their second anniversary.

Roy smiled and looked at a picture of them on their wedding day. They were smiling and the picture showed Roy kissing Edward before looking at the camera.

Roy remembered that day perfectly, his wedding day.

####

Roy looked at himself in the mirror and situated his blue tie. He smoothed down his black suit.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

His mother opened the door and smiled. "Oh Roy you look so handsome." She walked over and kissed his cheek, her makeup was a little runny and she was holding a tissue.

"Mom, don't cry." Roy hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I know. I already talked to your fiancé; he promised that he would take care of you." She smiled.

"See? Nothing bad will happen. I love you Mom."

"I know dear." She smiled. "By the way, Edward is gorgeous. You did right picking this church." She giggled.

The church was only supposed to marry men and women, but the preacher said he would make an exception if they made it look like a man and women ceremony, but he had the paperwork for a man and man wedding.

Roy's mom fixed Roy's tie and hugged him a final time. "I am going to my seat."

Roy nodded. He looked in the mirror again. He looked like a groom should. He had his hair slicked back, but a single strand kept popping out. He kept it after its continuous refusal to stay still. Roy walked to the alter.

They had a small wedding with just friends and family, Roy was surprised to even see Edward's grandparents there. He made a mental note to make sure that Edward avoided them.

Music started and Roy's cousin walked in as flower girl

Roy was nervous, he shifted on his feet.

"Roy?"

Roy looked over to his best man, Maes Hughes. "Yeah?"

"Calm down. Okay?"

"I know."

The music got louder and everyone stood.

The double doors of the church opened and Edward was escorted in by Alphonse.

Edward wore a white dress with a red sash around his waist. His hair was down and the very ends of his hair were curled. He carried a small bouquet of red roses as he walked with his brother down the aisle.

Al walked to Roy with Edward and gave Roy his brother's hand.

Roy gently held Edward's hand and helped him up to the alter. Up closer, Roy could see that Edward had some makeup on, a little mascara, lipstick, and blush. Roy held Edward close as the preacher read. "You look beautiful." He whispered.

Edward blushed.

"But can I ask, are you wearing heels?"

"Hell no, I have flats. I am wearing a dress, that is all this church is gonna get." Edward whispered his defiance quietly.

Roy chuckled.

"Roy, do you take Edward to be your wedded wife? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"

"I do." Roy smiled and looked into Edward's golden eyes.

"Edward, do you take Roy to be your wedded husband? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"

"I do." Edward answered, already gazing into Roy's deep onyx eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Roy smiled and pulled Edward close and cupped his cheek before kissing Edward.

####

The phone rang, making Roy snap out of his memories. He walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Roy, can you come pick me up?"

Edward's voice sounded off.

"Yeah sure. Is something wrong?"

"No."

Roy was concerned now, was Edward mad? He couldn't think of anything he had done that would piss off Edward recently. "Alright, I love you."

Edward hung up the phone without saying so much as a goodbye or even saying that he loved Roy back.

Roy hung up the phone and ran to grab his things, something was really wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Roy got to the parking lot and couldn't find Edward. He parked his car and got out to try to find his husband. "Edward?" Roy called as he got to Edward's bench and found his stuff just sitting there. Roy took out his cellphone and found his only contact. He called Edward and Edward's messenger bagged started to vibrate and beep. "Crap." Roy whispered and dug in Edward's bag to find that he had left his cell phone. He cancelled the call and sighed. As he dug through the bag he noticed a very big problem, Edward's wand was gone. Roy was very concerned now; he slowly drew his own wand and spun around to see a man.

"Expelliamus!"

Roy's wand flew out of his hand and Roy was shocked to see the man before him. "Professor Lupin?"

"Roy Mustang, the boy who use to snore through my lecture."

"Sorry. If it is any consolation, I did that in every class. Now, where is Edward?"

"You mean that you aren't with them?"

"With who?" Roy was getting a little mad.

"You are telling me that you aren't serving anyone?"

"No! Dammit, who the hell has my husband?!"

"Husband?"

"Yes, Edward Elric Mustang and if you took him, I swear, I don't care that you use to be my teacher, I will kill you if you even touched him!"

"I don't have him, but I know who does."

"Who?"

"We shouldn't talk about it here."

"Why the hell not?"

"They might be listening in."

Roy picked up Edward's stuff and threw it into the passenger seat of his car. He locked the car up and turned to Lupin, "I am all ears. Where should we go that is 'safe'."

Lupin took Roy's hand and apparated to a park.

Roy looked around. "Why here?"

"It is nice and safe, a muggle park."

"Where's Edward?" Roy said quietly.

"At the moment, we have no idea. All that we know is that Fenrir Greyback is collecting an army; he is calling it his 'pack'. It consists of all the people he has ever turned and that includes Edward. We figured out the pattern of the disappearances of 'half breed' witches and wizards and that they were linked to Greyback, we dispatched members to everyone left that he will try to obtain into his 'pack'. I was to get Edward, but I was too late."

"Why does he need an army? What is he planning to do?" Roy asked as they walked down a trail.

"They want to fight Hogwarts."

"What? Why?" Roy asked shocked.

"What better way to start a war than to take down the symbol of beginning and knowledge. Many great witches and wizards attended Hogwarts; it would be a thing of horror to watch it be destroyed."

"And you think that Greyback will make Edward fight?"

"Yes, did he act or do anything strange the last time you spoke to him?"

"No, He just…" Roy paused.

"What?" Lupin asked.

"The phone…" Roy whispered.

"What happened Roy?"

"He… Before he was abducted he called me."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me to come pick him up from school. I remember thinking that it was too early for him to be done with classes, and his voice sounded off. I was just shouldering it off as if he was sick."

"Oh no."

"I just now figured out what was wrong with his voice, he was crying."

"Whoever abducted him where not playing around. They probably used the imperiatus curse on him."

"I'm in."

"What?" Lupin asked confused.

"I assume that you are making a defending army, I want in."

"Roy, I understand how you are feeling. We will try to get him back, but you need to cool down."

"Professor, no offense, but I couldn't give a damn what you are saying. I am going to fight. Without him, I have nothing." Roy said, looking Lupin right in the eyes as he said every word.

Remus Lupin smiled and took Roy's hand. "Welcome to the Order."

Roy smirked and together, they apparated.

####

Edward couldn't control his body. He picked up his wand and set his phone in the bag.

"Oh come now, don't cry. Roy boy will be here in a few minutes." Fenrir laughed as he wiped a tear from Edward's cheek. "It's a shame that you won't be here to see him come and find you missing. We have to head on our own way." Fenrir grabbed Edward's arm and they apparated into a dark mansion.

"About time Greyback, you have another?"

Edward's eyes widened when the Dark Lord walked over to them.

Voldemort walked up to Edward and cupped his chin so he could see Edward's face better. "You look so much like your father."

Edward gulped, he was scared out of his mind, but be didn't want to show it. He could care less about the werewolf holding him prisoner, he was already cursed by him, what he was scared by more was Voldemort.

Voldemort picked up Edward's left hand and looked at his wedding ring. "Happily married?"

Edward nodded, slowly.

"Good for you. You are so young though, how old are you?"

"18."

Voldemort looked at Greyback. "What did you do to his wife?"

"Nothing. He wasn't there. I had him use his muggle device to contact his partner."

"Partner?"

"Roy Mustang. Isaac Mustang's son."

"The son of a high standing ministry man. He would have been good to have, but they probably already have him."

Greyback nodded. "Give me your wand." He ordered Edward, who was still under the imperiatus curse.

Edward reluctantly handed Greyback his wand.

Voldemort picked it up and looked at it, it was simple and black, with a little curve on the handle for some grip. Edward had carved some alchemy symbols into it too to make it even more original.

"Now go to your cell and lock yourself up." Greyback flicked his wand and Edward turned around and walked down to the dungeon and locked himself up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roy apparated to Hogwarts and ran with Lupin into the school, shooting down a few Deatheaters with his wand.

The students were fighting.

Roy searched as he fought. "Edward!" Roy called.

A Deatheater had a boy caught under some rubble and was about to finish him off when Roy showed.

"Expelliamus."

The wand flew out of the Deatheater's hand.

"Incendio!"

The Deatheater burst into flames.

Roy ran past the screaming man to the kid. "Wingardium leviosa." Roy's spell lifted the rubble so the kid could crawl out.

"Thanks Roy."

Roy was surprised to see that it was Alphonse. "I didn't recognize you for a second."

Al smiled, before frowning. "Have you seen Winry?"

"No, have you seen your brother?"

"No." Al ran past Roy, "I will catch up with you later."

Roy ran, calling his husband's name. "Edward!" He ran down a corridor and watched as a teen held down a struggling Ravenclaw girl.

The teen had dirty jeans with a ripped, red hoodie. His hair was in a messy braid with blood and dirt caked in the golden locks.

It was Edward.

A green light shot out of Edward's wand and the girl immediately stopped struggling. Edward turned to Roy to show that his face was tear stained, his eyes widened in fear. Edward mouthed one word, Run.

"Mustang?"

Roy watched as Kimblee stepped out of the shadows. "Kimblee." He growled, shooting glares at his old roommate.

"Ah. Edward's told me all about you two, not like he had a choice when he had a few drops of veritaserum."

"Truth serum." Roy muttered under his breath. "I can't believe you would stoop so low."

"Oh please, don't be dramatic. But I am a little insulted that you didn't invite me to the wedding though."

"Go to hell."

"Easy, Tiger. I haven't killed a soul tonight. Your husband, on the other hand, I can't say the same for him." He smirked. "Right, Edward?"

Tears fell down Edward's face. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Edward, none of this is your doing. You are under the imperiatus curse, right now, you are his wand, that's all."

"You're right." Kimblee smiled. "But he did do some horrible things tonight. I lost count of the people he killed."

Tears ran down Edward's face.

"There is so much blood on his hands, and now he is about to have yours too Mustang. Edward, kill him." He waved his wand and pointed it at Roy.

Edward waved his wand and a green light shot out.

Roy blocked it and fought him back. "I'm not going to hurt you Edward. Just try to fight it. I'll get you." Roy defended against Edward's attacks and tried to hit Kimblee with some spells, but Edward was defending Kimblee too well.

As Edward, fought Kimblee cancelled out the imperiatus curse and let Roy's expelliarmus hit Edward before Kimblee used expulso on the ceiling above Roy.

Rubble fell and Roy's foot was trapped beneath.

Kimblee preformed the imperiatus curse on Edward and had him pick up his wand.

Roy removed his foot from the rubble and searched for his wand. His ankle was broken, he couldn't walk. He moaned, he was dizzy from when a piece of rubble hit his head. He found his wand and Edward stepped on his hand as he reached for it.

Edward held up his wand and aimed.

"Good bye Mustang. It was fun. You were my first challenge today." Kimblee smiled. "Finish him off Edward."

Tears ran down his face and he sobbed; his hand shaking as he held his wand.

"Edward, I love you. It is okay. I wish we had more time together."

"Roy, I'm sorry. I love you too. But I can't let you die."

Roy watched as Edward did the impossible, he slowly turned to face Kimblee.

"Impossible! No one can resist. How are you?"

Edward coughed up a mouthful of blood. "It isn't easy, trust me, but someone needs to clean up this mess." He smirked.

"Edward, listen to me." Kimblee ordered.

"Harry lived, right? Maybe I am the one who resisted." Edward lifted his wand. "If I am going to hell for killing those people then for you are going with me." Edward coughed up another mouthful of blood. "This is for all those people I killed and my husband, you Bastard! Avada Kedavra!"

The spell hit Kimblee and he was dead instantly.

Edward fell to his knees and hit the ground, passing out.

"Edward!" Roy dragged himself over. He cradled Edward in his arms.

He was still breathing.

"Thank goodness." He whispered into his love's hair. He kissed his lover's forehead and held Edward close. Roy apparated his love home and got him in bed. He used a charm to momentarily fix his ankle so he could return to the fight at Hogwarts.

####

Harry killed Voldemort, it was a sad and joyous day.

Roy returned home to tell Edward and to celebrate. Roy apparated into the room and sat on the bed, Edward was awake and staring at the ceiling. "Edward, we won. He's dead." Roy smiled and paused noticing Edward hadn't moved. Roy looked into Edward's eyes and they were not their shining golden eyes, but a murky yellow. "Edward?"

Edward didn't respond, he just stared at the ceiling.

"Edward?" Roy's eyes teared up, he checked his breathing and heart rate, they were fine.

Roy apparated to Hogwarts. He found McGonagall and ran to her. "Professor, please, I need you."

"Not right now. I have students I need to…"

Roy broke down into tears.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned now.

"It's Edward. Something's wrong." Roy said, breaking in her arms.

McGonagall held his hand. "Take me to him."

Roy cleared his head as best as he could and apparated her to the house. He led her to their room and stood in the doorway as she examined Edward.

"What happened?"

"He was under the imperiatus curse and he broke it. He was spitting up blood when he did it though. He then passed out and now he woke up like this."

"The imperiatus curse?" She asked, astounded.

"Yes."

"Roy, I think his mind broke with the curse. Cases like this are mostly seen with victims of the cruciatus curse, since those under imperiatus tend to be forced to commit suicide."

"Is there a way to fix him?"

McGonagall shook her head. "Maybe time, but nothing if it is truly his mind that was broken."

"What does all this mean?" Roy asked, he was tired of thinking; he just wanted Edward to be okay.

"I'm sorry Roy. It would've been better for him to die in the fight. Edward's gone." She apparated, leaving Roy with the lifeless body.

Roy walked over, tears falling down his cheeks. "You're not dead, are you?"

Edward's gaze never focused on anything. He would blink every now and then, but he just stared straight ahead.

Roy cradled Edward in his arms, crying his eyes out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few months later…

A knock sounded at the door, and Roy answered it.

Winry and Alphonse smiled and gave him a letter. "We are getting married."

Roy smiled. "That's great."

"We don't mean to oppose, but can we come in?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." Roy let them come in. "Sorry about the mess. I'm not exactly the neat freak I need to be." Roy said, picking up some books off the couch and coffee table. He turned off the quidditch game and offered them a seat. Roy looked so disheveled. He was wearing a white wrinkled dress shirt with the sleeves messily rolled up. His hair was scruffy and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, not to mention the dark bags under his eyes.

Al saw Edward in the corner of the room, sitting in an arm chair, just staring forward. "How is he?" Al whispered to Roy.

"You can talk as loud as you want; he can't hear you and he doesn't understand what you are saying anyway." The two heard the hurt in Roy's voice.

Al walked over and sat by Edward in a chair and talked to him.

"Can I make you some coffee?" Roy asked Winry.

"Yes. I would like a cup." Winry followed Roy into the kitchen and noticed the sink piled with dishes and the trashcan loaded with coffee filters. Winry sat at the table and watched Roy.

Roy made some coffee and turned to give her a cup. "Do you take anything with yours?"

"No thank you." She sipped her coffee and noticed a few pictures that were turned down. Winry picked one up.

It was a picture of Edward, smiling at the camera and laughing a little. She could imagine Roy doing something goofy on the other side that would've made her friend laugh.

Winry picked up another picture and it was Edward and Roy on their first anniversary, they looked happy to be together.

"He was so full of life."

"Excuse me?" Winry asked.

"Edward." He picked up the picture of Edward smiling at the camera. A tear rolled down his cheek. "He uh… he was so full of life and energy. He either was smiling and laughing or cursing and trying to kick the world's ass." Roy laughed to hide that he was crying inside. "His smile would brighten your day in an instant and now… it's gone. He didn't deserve to end his days like this, to be punished like this." Roy was in tears.

Winry walked over and hugged him. "It's alright."

"No. It will never be alright."

"Yes it will, Edward will get better, just wait and see."

"Winry, do you know what today is?"

"Yes and that is why we didn't want you alone."

Roy picked up his wedding photo. "We never made it to our second anniversary.

"What do you mean? Edward is still…"

"No, he's not. He's been dead for a month and a half now."

"What?" Winry asked, astonished.

"Is that living? All he does is sit there and look ahead. He can't move, he doesn't do anything, just stares or goes to sleep. It's just his body, a lifeless husk! I want the real one back!"

Alphonse walked in and walked over to Roy, trying to calm him down.

"We wanted nothing more than a simple life; even a muggle life was good for us. I hate this world so much. It took him away from me, somewhere that I am not ready to go. I can't follow him there. I'm too scared, but I want to."

"Roy, just calm down." Al said softly. "We will help you through this. You are still part of our family, Edward would want that."

Roy nodded. "I loved him so much."

Al nodded. "We know Roy."

"Not to be rude, but today is a bad day. Can you two come back tomorrow?"

Al helped Winry up. "Of course we can. Just don't think about it." The two walked out leaving Roy and Edward alone.

Roy looked at the time. "Let's get you in bed." He picked up Edward bridal style and laid him down. Roy got ready for bed before crawling in bed beside Edward and kissed his cheek. "Edward, if you can hear me. Know that I will always love you, but if you could give me one gift for our anniversary, all I want is for you to rest in peace." Roy kissed Edward's cheek again as the body closed its eyes. Roy pulled up the covers around the body. "Goodnight."

####

At exactly midnight, Edward drew his final breath.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

5 years later…

Roy knocked on the Elrics' door and waited.

Alphonse answered and smiled. "Come in, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Yeah. I had a little trouble at work and it turns out, I might not make it tomorrow. So I came to have Christmas tonight."

"Okay. Well, come on in."

Al took Roy's coat and a little boy peeked around the corner. "Uncle Roy!" He smiled and ran into his Uncle's arms.

Roy laughed and picked up his nephew. "Hey Edward, You get bigger every time I see you."

Alphonse smiled as his little 4 year old son in Roy's arms giggled as Roy tickled him. Alphonse had felt that it was right to name his first born after the hero in his family.

"I want to be an auror like Uncle Roy!" Ed said, grinning.

Al laughed. "You can be whatever you want, but first you need schooling."

"The schooling is the easy part, the exams are the killers." Roy admitted.

Alphonse laughed.

"Is that Roy, dear?" Winry asked as she waddled in, she was 8 months pregnant with a little girl. She gently cradled his stomach. "Hey Roy, how have you been?"

"I've been good. Alphonse seems to be doing good taking care of you three." Roy smiled, making it a note to mention their unborn child.

"He has. Alphonse, can you help me set the table?"

Roy carried Edward to the couch and sat down. "Have you been good this year?"

"Yeah!"

"What's on your Christimas list this year?" Roy asked.

"A train set and a quidditch set and a broom and a…"

"Wow, you've got yourself a list."

"Did you bring me something?"

"Of course. Don't I always?" Roy smiled and handed him a book.

"What's this?"

"It was your Uncle Edward's. The man you were named after. He would want you to have it. It is a little complex but you're smart."

"Basic alchemy?" Edward read the title and flipped through the pages.

"Your father can help you with some of what it means. Your Uncle Ed use to talk about it all the time."

"Dinner is ready boys!" Winry called.

They sat down for dinner and ate.

"This is delicious Winry."

"Thank you Roy." She smiled proudly.

Roy only ate take out and simple things to make like noodles since Edward's death. He couldn't cook, he proved that to himself multiple times. He put on a few pounds, but he constantly worked out and whatever he gained, it was soon lost. Roy went drinking a lot though, he knew he probably had liver problems with the way he stumbled from bar to bar. If he was drunk enough, he would see every blond he hit on as Edward. He wanted someone to fill the void in his heart, but he couldn't even take a girl home, his conscious wouldn't let him. He still knew that they weren't Edward deep down.

"So, are you still going to move?" Al asked.

"Yeah." Roy smiled. "It's time I move to a smaller apartment. That apartment is too big for one person. I'm already finished packing."

"Can I still come and see you?" Edward asked.

Roy nodded.

After dinner, Edward helped Winry make some cookies as Roy sat with Al on the couch with some wine.

"Are you okay?" Al asked.

"I'm fine. This is my sixth Christmas without him." Roy looked at his wedding ring. "Can you believe that it's been more than 5 years since Edward died?"

Al nodded. "He's been gone for a long time now."

"I miss him every moment of the day."

"I know that you do."

Roy looked at the time. "I should be getting home. Goodnight."

"Alright Roy."

"Yes?"

"Have a Merry Christmas."

Roy said his goodbyes to the Elric family and walked home. As he walked down the street, he noticed a woman about to close up shop. He stopped by and smiled. "Hello, Can I buy a few things?"

She looked at him. "Alright. Make it quick." She said, opening the door for him.

Roy walked in and bought a single red rose and a new bottle of sleeping pills. Roy walked through the snow and walked into a cemetery.

He walked to the back. A granite tombstone stood close to an oak tree; Roy kneeled down beside it and brushed the new snow off of it.

_**Edward Elric**_

_**Loving Friend, Brother, and Husband**_

_**1979 – 1997**_

Roy smiled when he saw a poinsettia already set before the grave with a picture that his nephew Edward drew of his family. It had pregnant Winry, Alphonse, Edward, and Roy in the picture. All of them were holding hands and smiling. Roy set the picture before the grave. "He is just missing the original Edward in the picture." He laughed and set the rose before his love's grave. "I miss you so much, but you probably know that, everyone else knows." Roy sighed. "It's time Edward. My stuff is packed for them to move easily, I quit my job today, and I said my final goodbyes. I'm ready to join you, I'm not scared anymore." Roy smiled and stood. He looked at the grave one more time before walked home. Once he was home he took a nice, long, hot shower before getting dressed. He filled a glass with water and got in bed. He opened a bottle of sleeping pills and took as many as he could get down. He felt his eyelids getting heavy. He didn't fight it. He laid down and pulled the covers up and closed his eyes.

####

Roy woke and felt something sitting on the bed, startled; he turned the lamp on to see Edward at the foot of the bed. "Ed-ward?" Roy asked, at a loss of words. "Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming." Roy's eyes teared up as Edward shook his head no.

"Hello Roy."

"Am I?"

Edward nodded. "You said that you'd join me tonight at the cemetery, didn't you?"

Roy nodded, he couldn't believe it. "You were with me the whole time?"

"Yes. As you ate, I watched you. As you drank, I sat with you. As you cried, I held you and cried with you. As you slept, I laid with you and protected you." Edward slowly stood and walked over. He was wearing completely white clothing. He gently held Roy's hand.

It was warm, just how Roy remembered it.

Edward kissed Roy ad his lips were as soft as Roy remembered. "Let's go home."

Roy stood and noticed that he was not only wearing the same white clothes, but that he was 19 again.

"You're back in time you loved the most." Edward smiled and led Roy into a light.

Roy smiled. He finally had Edward, forever.

A/N: I am not going to lie, after I was done writing this fanfiction, I was balling my eyes out in a corner. This fanfiction has to be my absolute favorite. I feel that all the rest of my writing is going to dull in comparison to this one, but I will continue them. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this fanfiction, I know it was long, but I believe that it was worth it. There will another fanfiction called School Life: Side Stories. It is a collection of oneshots throughout the 4 parts. Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone.


End file.
